A Digital Vixen Surprise
by Renaki
Summary: The Tamers are hiding something, and Renamon starts to get suspicious. But when a rouge digimon comes in the area, will she solve the mystery? [I know lame summary, but work with me] Please r&r! I'm desprate for reviews!


This is my 1st one-shot, so please r&r, 'K? Now boring stuff 1st:

I don't own Digimon(yet…..)

This fic takes place 2 years after the Tamers have defeated the D-Reaper.

If you haven't already seen episode 6 of Digimon Tamers, there's a small spoiler, 'K?

Now on to the fic………

It was an early spring morning as the sun arose over Tokyo. A certain yellow fox was resting after her morning routine and enjoying every minute.

'This certainly is a beautiful sunrise.' She thought. 'It's a shame Rika can't be here to see it.' She stood on top of the tree branch she was resting on; the sun's rays now casting down on her adding more beauty to the vixen digimon. She leapt into the sky and made her way through the city in her usual fashion, using rooftops and streetlights, enjoying the stealth ness it gave her.

"Perhaps she'll want to spend the day together." Renamon thought as she made her way towards Rika's house.

But when she got there, she only found Rika's Mother, Makino and her grandmother watching the morning news on television.

"… And it looks like the sun's going to be with us for the rest of the week. So those of you who are going to the beach, don't forget the sunscreen! Next, we have sports with……"

Rika's grandmother(A/N: I don't know her name in English, so I'll just call her Ruki) looked up and saw Renamon. "Oh look dear, Renamon's home."

Makino turned off the T.V. "Oh. Good morning, Renamon. Back from the morning patrol?"

"Yes and I'm glad to report there weren't any rouge digimon in the area."

"That's good to here. I'm glad things are back to normal." Ruki took a sip from her tea.

"Yes; but I was wondering, do you two know if Rika's awake?"

"Ooh. We're sorry, but you just missed her. She left a while ago."

"She did?" Renamon asked, sounding a little crestfallen.

"Yes, she said she was going out, but she didn't mention where." Makino said.

"Why don't you try down at the bakery? Maybe you'll find her there."

"Thank you; I will." And with that she phased out.

Ruki and Makino looked around the other side of the doorway. "It's all clear, Rika." Makino smiled.

She came out from the hallway. "That was close. Thanks for covering for me." She said.

"It was no trouble at all; we know you didn't want Renamon to find out about your surprise for her tonight."

"Yeah, I only hope I'll be able to pull it off. Renamon's pretty sneaky."

"Oh, I have a feeling you will dear, especially with your friends helping." Ruki reassured her.

"Thanks, Grandma; now I'd better call Gogglehead and tell him Renamon's on the move." Rika smiled.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Makino?"

"Who is this 'Gogglehead' Rika keeps going on about?"

Ruki only sighed.

oooChange in POVooo

Meanwhile, in the apartment above the bakery, Takato (AKA Gogglehead) was in his room sorting through a large bag. "Okay let's see, confetti, streamers, lanterns….."

Guilmon, who was at his feet, peered inside the bag. He sniffed the objects inside.

Takato stopped & looked at him. "Sorry, Guilmon. There's no bread in there." he chuckled to himself.

"I know. I just wanted to see what was inside."

Takato smiled. "These are the things we need for the big surprise tonight, remember?"

"Yeah. The others are helping too, right?"

"Of course they are, boy. I'm just shocked that this was Rika's idea. She's usually not into this kind of thing."

"Yeah," Guilmon replied "but this _is_ for Renamon you know."

"I guess you're right." Takato went back to the bag. "I thought for sure I put the Lanterns around here somewhere……"

"TAKATO!" Mrs. Matsuki called from downstairs. "TELEPHONE!"

"Uh-oh; better see who it is." he sighed. He quickly went out of the room, and down the stairs and picked up the phone.

"Hi Rika. What's- Huh! Okay, okay. Thanks for the warning. See ya."

Takato's parents came out from their usual stations. "What was that all about?" his mom asked.

"That was Rika. Renamon's on her way over."

"That's not good; I'm not finished decorating the cake for tonight!"

"Don't worry, dad. Just hide it somewhere until she's gone."

Mrs. Matsuki looked out the door and saw Renamon. "Well, you might want to hurry it up dear because she's here _now_."

"Wow, that was fast." Mr. Matsuki said as he hurried into the back room.

"Remember your part, mom?"

"I know, I know."

They got into their usual places just as she walked into the bakery.

"Renamon; we didn't expect to se you here today. Takato, look who's here."

"Oh; hi Renamon. It's good to see you again." Takato smiled.

"Same to you. Now have you two seen Rika this morning?"

"Sorry, Renamon we haven't seen her." Mrs. Matsuki turned her head. "Dear? Have you seen Rika yet today?"

Mr. Matsuki came out of the kitchen. "No honey. I haven't."

'Nice job, guys.' Takato thought with relief.

"Oh. Well thanks anyway." She was just about to leave when suddenly-

"TAKATO!"

They all whirled around to see Guilmon caught at the top of the stairs wrapped around a long, thick string with a lantern attached.

"Isn't that Guilmon up there?" Renamon asked.

Takato turned pale "Uh…yeah…we were just uh…playing a game of hide&seek. Yeah, that's it! GUILMON! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU PLAY IT!" He quickly ran up the stairs and shoved Guilmon back through the door.

"What was that all about?" Renamon thought.

"Oh; well you know how kids are these days. Always in a hurry." Mr. Matsuki said.

"Apparently so." Renamon turned to leave. "If you two happen to see Rika, please tell her I'm looking for her."

"Will do, Renamon." They said. She phased out of the bakery; Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki sighed with relief. "Well, that was cutting it close."

"Yes. But I do wonder why Takato was acting like that."

Just then, Takato and Guilmon came tumbling down the stairs, tangled in traditional Japanese lanterns. "Well, we found the lanterns." Takato laughed nervously.

Mr. Matsuki started to laugh. "More like _they_ found _you_." he & Mrs. Matsuki burst out laughing; Takato and Guilmon looked at them and sweatdropped.

(A/N: I know what you're thinking, so let's just speed things up for the sake of time, 'K.)

Later that afternoon, Renamon was resting on a telephone wire. She had just visited the homes of Ryo, Jeri, and the home of Henry and Suzie. No one had see Rika that day and she was beginning to feel a little concerned.

'No one has Rika all morning. Something very strange is happening, I can feel it."

A gentle breeze whipped across her mane as she began to think back to a certain special time of her life.

Flashback

_We now find Renamon in the digital world walking toward a large group of digimon. They are crowding three portals to the real world (more technically, Rika's room)_

"_There she is; the Digimon Queen! Said one._

"_Make me digivolve!" growled another._

_Rika, being overwhelmed by all of them backed away. "I can't tame all of you! I just want one strong digimon!" _

_Just then the digimon saw Renamon walking towards them and the all disappeared except her. "Are you Renamon?" Rika asked wondrously_

"_You wanted someone powerful, didn't you?" she replied._

"YO FOXY!"

Renamon almost fell backwards as she was violently brought back to reality by a voice she new all too well. "Impmon! Don't do that!" she snarled.

"What; did I wake you up or somethin'?" he asked.

Regaining her cool composure, she replied, "No, I was only thinking." She paused. "Sorry for yelling at you."

"It's no big deal. Mind if I join ya?"

Renamon nodded and Impmon leapt up and sat down next to her. "So what are you doin' here all by yourself. Isn't Rika usually with ya?"

Renamon explained everything to Impmon (A/N: since I'm to lazy to write it all down again) Impmon nodded. "So in other words you think Rika's forgot and you're upset about it."

Renamon sighed. "Do you think it's possible?"

"What are ya sayin'? I know for a fact she hasn't forgot about ya!"

Renamon's eyes widened. "Impmon…"

"C'mon! If she had forgot about ya you tow wouldn'ta been partners so long! You get what I'm sayin'?" he smiled.

Renamon's spirit was suddenly lifted. "Yeah. I understand. Thank you, Impmon."

He blushed. "Hey, it's no prob ya know. But…. Do you think you can keep this little talk to ourselves, huh?"

Renamon smiled. "My lips are sealed." She leapt out of sight. 'Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever understand him.' She laughed to herself. The moment was short-lived as a familiar fog appeared from far away. "A digital field!" She quickly rushed to the scene, which was at Takato's school; but when she got there, she was immediately side-kicked to the ground.

"Unh…what was that?" she groaned. Just then, an evil laugh came from the shadows. "Who's there?" She quickly jumped back on her feet, her ears twitching in every direction.

Whirling around, Renamon saw two red eyes in the distance. "Come out and show yourself!" She growled, getting in her usual fighting stance. But she wasn't ready for what finally emerged from the shadows.

A vixen digimon that looked a lot like Renamon, but with a few key differences. She had dark purple fur instead of Renamon's yellow; fire red eyes in place of Renamon's aquamarine, and lastly, instead of the symbols on Renamon's legs, there was a skull on both. She gave her an evil smirk. "So, we meet again."

Renamon snarled. "You."

They started to charge at each other.

oooChange in POVooo'

We now find Kenta and Kazu (AKA the gruesome twosome)& their respective digimon now hurrying to the scene.

"Dude, you sure there's a digimon around here?"

"Yeah. I know it; 'specially when my digivice went off and MarineAngemon started acting weird."

"Actin' weird? You mean when Chumley's "pet dinosaur" lets loose?" Kazu joked.

"Yeah like that." Kenta laughed.

Gaurdromon and MarineAngemon flew in between them. "Um, we'd hate to break up your laughfest, but we're here." They looked up to see Renamon and the other vixen digimon fighting.

"Renamon's in a fight!" Kenta gasped.

Kazu rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Captain Obvious." He took out his D-power. "Gaurdromon?"

"With pleasure!" he glared at the vixen digimon and her profile appeared. "What the-?" he gasped.

"What is it Kazu?" he asked.

"That's SkullRenamon! Virus type! _Ultimate_ level!"

"Huh! I didn't think Renamon had a bad side and at ultimate level!" Kenta panicked.

"Me neither, this is bad!"

"EMERALD BLAST!" SkullRenamon launched an attack similar to Renamon's Diamond storm, but Renamon swiftly flips out of the way. "Wisteria Punch!" she started to attack, but SkullRenamon phased out of the way.

"What!" Renamon gasped. SkullRenamon phased behind her and swiftly roundhouse kicked her in the back then again in the side. The force of the blow sent her crashing into the ground.

Kenta winced "Ooh, that's gotta hurt."

"What are we just standin' here for! We've gotta help her!"

"Right!" They all rushed over to Renamon's side.

"Guardian Barrage!"

"Kahuna Waves!" Gaurdromon and MarineAngemon both launched their attacks at SkullRenamon but to no avail.

"Emerald Blast!" She aimed her attack at them but then a familiar voice shouted "Digimodify! Regeneration Activate!" Renamon soon gained a sudden burst of energy and quickly knocked SkullRenamon to the ground.

"Huh? Where'd that come from?" They all gasped.

Rika suddenly appeared before them. "That'll teach her to mess with the partner of the Digimon Queen." She turned to Kazu and Kenta. "You two've done enough. Renamon and I'll finish things here."

The both blinked. "You sure?"

"Yeah." She winked at them.

Getting the message they nodded. "Okay; we owe ya." They signaled their digimon & ran off.

Renamon went over to her. "Rika, it's not like you to do something like this. What's going on?" "Nothing at all, Renamon. Let's just finish this so we can go home." Rika smirked and held out her digivice.

A smile crept across Renamon's face as she placed her paw on Rika's digivice. She shouted, "BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

SkullRenamon regained her composure only to be blinded by the bright light of digivolution. "What!" she snarled.

The light disappeared revealing Sakuyamon. "Your terror within this world has ended." She said lifting her staff. "SPIRIT STRIKE!" she launched her attack full force at SkullRenamon and before she could say "I'm dead!" her data had been completely deleted.

oooThat eveningooo

After they were separated, Rika and Renamon made their way home. As soon as they went inside, Renamon found everything was pitch-black. She gathered her bearings and headed through the house, not noticing Rika was sneaking behind her.

She made her way towards the living room; no sooner did she enter, the lights flickered on and the rest of the gang shouted , "SURPRISE!"

Renamon blinked in surprise. The entire living room was decorated with streamers and traditional Japanese lanterns were hung in every corner of the room.

The dining room table was beautifully arranged with flowers of every color of the rainbow; also filled with her favorite foods. And a three-layer chocolate cake was standing proudly as the centerpiece. And on top of the cake was a small statue of Renamon in a kneeling pose.

Needless to say, she was completely taken aback.

"Oh my…" she gasped.

Rika smirked at her expression. "What? Did you actually think I'd forget the day we first met?"

"Rika's been planning this party for weeks now." Guilmon chimed in.

"She wanted it to be kept a secret, so she asked us to help out." Takato added.

"Although it was pretty hard not to tell you. Especially when you came to our houses unannounced." Henry smiled. Terriermon hopped onto Henry's head. "So Renamon, whaddya think?"

A light blush came across her face, thankfully hidden under her fur, as she said, "Actually…I don't know what to say…"

Kazu turned to Kenta. "You gotta be kidding me! Renamon speechless!"

"Yeah, that's a first."

Everyone laughed except Renamon, but a smirk tugged at her usual poker face. "Very funny." She replied.

Ryo was the first to stop laughing.

"Well guys, we can't party on an empty stomach."

As everyone else helped themselves at the table, Renamon motioned Rika back outside.

"What is it, Renamon, is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to say…thank you."

"For what? This? It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Renamon smiled. "You know, I must admit, I've never been caught off guard like this; I'm a little embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? Why's that?" Rika asked curiously.

"Here you have this wonderful celebration prepared for me and I have nothing to give to you."

Rika placed her hand on her shoulder. "Renamon, just you being here for me for the past three years is a good enough present for me; besides, you deserve it." She said thoughtfully.

A single tear rolled down Renamon's cheek as she hugged her partner. "Thank you, Rika. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I have a feeling I do, Renamon." She whispered as she hugged back.

Suddenly, something caught the corners of their eyes. The light of a shooting star was shining down upon them. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Renamon said wondrously.

"Almost as beautiful as you." Rika replied.

They stayed that way for a few more moments then went back inside and enjoyed the rest of the party.

-Owari-

(A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed reading my 1st one-shot as much as I enjoyed writing it! I was actually working on Ch. 5 of my 1st fic: The Tamers meet the Inu-gang when this little gem popped in my head!)

P.S. I had changed the summary of this fic, since I didn't think the first one was clear enough for you guys, that and I've only received 2 reviews since this story was posted!

Renamon: Please review. I know Renaki would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
